Fear The Living/Issue 74
This is Issue 74 of Fear The Living, titled 1.2.3.. This is the fourth issue of Arc #10. Issue 74 Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I walk back to the lab with Logan, I just needed to get those things off my chest, I just needed to know they weren’t left to rot anymore. They both cared for me in life, so I had to make sure they were cared for in death, makes sense right. I sound fucking insane, but I don’t care. I need a clear mind from here on out if I’m to protect Logan. I can’t have any regrets, and more self loathing, nothing. I just need to make sure Logan gets through all of this, and I have to make sure it doesn’t change him. But I’m already failing at that, he’s already being changed by all of this, he already killed someone. Sure it was to save my ass, but it’s still something I didn’t want to happen. I would rather have died than let him become the ruthless killer I am. I still remember my Uncle’s last words ‘Ken you can survive, just don’t let this world turn you into something you’re not you don’t need to be cold and ruthless.’ I’m far beyond that, I’m as ruthless and cold as anyone else could be. Hell I’m almost at the bandit’s level. I’ve fucked up so many times, I’ve killed so many people, I shouldn’t even be allowed to speak. But if it means Logan survives, I’ll kill anyone. I know I’ve failed my Uncle’s dying wish to me, I wish I didn’t, but he didn’t know how much I cared about Logan. He didn’t know that I want Logan to survive no matter what. All Uncle knew was everything before I found Logan, after that he didn’t understand my mind. After that he would have never understood how much I cared about some random kid. Cause that’s what Logan was to my Uncle, just some random kid we took into our group. My uncle never got to know Logan, he died before he could even have spent a week getting to know Logan, so he would have never understood why I’ve done the things I’ve done. But I know I’m not going to be around forever, I’ll probably go long before my time comes. I snap out of my thoughts and I look at Logan. “Logan.” I say. “Yeah?” He says. “You know I’m not always going to be around right?” I say. “Not this again Ken, I’ve heard this speech a million times. You’re only seven years older than me, you’re going to be with me for a long time. So stop with this ‘I’m not always going to be around’ bullshit, and just try to survive ok.” Logan says. “No Logan, I know I’m going to go way before my time, which is why I want you to prepared for that. You have to be prepared for that, ok.” I say. “Ok Ken, but just stop talking like that for now, let’s just get back to that Lab, we still need to get Rose you know.” Logan says. “I know, as soon as you get settled into that Lab I’m going to get her.” I say. “Ok.” Logan says, and we continue to walk to the lab. ---- Rosalie's POV My eyes slowly flutter open, I look around at my surroundings, and I see Wolf standing in front of the door of the room. He slowly walks towards me, a baton in his hand, and he slowly flicks it in his hand, menacingly. He looks at, smiles, and then swings the baton once. I quickly spit blood out of my mouth, and I glare at him, with the most menacing face I can give him. “I’m going to ask you this again, and I want you to answer this truthfully, where the fuck is Ken MotherFucking Myers, or his little fucking accomplice, Logan.” Wolf says, and he raises the baton again, ready to strike. “I don’t know.” I say, and he swings the baton again, but this time it knocks me on my back. “I don’t want any more of your goddamn bullshit Rosalie, come on Rose, you know me. Remember your bandit days, remember all those times we killed others for the hell of it. Remember all those times you helped me steal from fucking children. We both have done crazy shit, and I could tell your entire group what you’ve done, and get your reputation destroyed if you don’t tell me where the fuck that bitch Ken is.” Wolf says, calmly and slowly, savoring each and every word. “I SAID I DON’T FUCKING KNOW, IF I DON’T KNOW, IT MEANS I DON’T FUCKING KNOW. THE LAST I SAW OF KEN AND LOGAN WAS WHEN THEY WENT OUT HUNTING, NEAR WHERE YOU FOUND ME, SO JUST LET ME, D.L., AND ASHLEY. WE DON’T WANT ANY MORE TROUBLE, WE NEVER EVEN WANTED TROUBLE FROM YOU BANDITS.” I yell to Wolf. “YOU GUYS DON’T WANT ANY TROUBLE FROM US, YOU GUYS STARTED EVERYTHING. BESIDES YOU WERE JUST ASKING FOR TROUBLE WHEN YOU LEFT US FOR THEM ROSE. ACCEPT IT, THIS FIGHT WON’T END UNTIL IT GOES DOWN UNTIL THE LAST PERSON, AND THAT PERSON WILL BE ME.” Wolf yells at me. “THERE WILL BE NO LAST PERSON, BECAUSE WE WILL WIN. I DON’T WANT A FIGHT, BUT IF YOU THREATEN MY PEOPLE, IF YOU THREATEN LOGAN, IF YOU THREATEN KEN! IT MEANS I WILL GET YOU, AND I WON’T STOP UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD, GOT IT.” I yell back to Wolf. “Enough with the yelling Rose, I just want you to think about one thing, what would Ron think of you Rose, what would he think, he gave his life for you, for us. And you throw that away to be with some fucking pimp named Ken, who’s had like fucking five million girlfriends before you. What would your brother think of you Rose, what would he think?” Wolf says, and he brings the baton back up again. “FUCK YOU.” I yell to him, and I proceed to spit blood on his face. He stumbles back, wipes his face of the blood, looks up at me and smiles. “You shouldn’t have done that.” He says, and he brings the baton back up. ---- Wesley Snipe's POV I wake up, I look around, and I see the convoy right next to me, broken and the top covered in flames. I look at it, and then I feel something grab me by the back of my shirt. I turn back, and I see a bandit there, his mouth covered by a bandana, and a pistol in his pocket. I quickly swing my fist at his stomach. He falls down, letting me go, and I reach for his pistol. He quickly kicks my hand, and he grabs the pistol. I quickly stand up and I quick the gun out of his hand, I look back at the convoy that was submerged in the water, and I grab the bandit by the collar and drag him towards the water, he claws at my arm, even until my arm starts to get cut and I start bleeding from my arm. I look back at him, and I kick him in the back. I continue to drag him towards the water, and I grab his head, and I submerge it under the water. He starts to flail around, trying to get free of my grip, so I quickly push him back down, and I put my leg on his neck, and I submerge it again. I push down as hard as I can, but then I see the man grab a big rock, and before I can react he swings at my leg, and I trip back down into the water. He stands up, wraps both hands around my neck, and starts to choke me. I fling my arms at him, trying to get free of his grip, but he continues to hold me down. I feel the life slowly slipping out of me. But then a bullet flies through his head, and I look to my right to see James standing there, a gun in his hand, pointing to the man. “Thanks bro, you saved my ass.” I say, and I slowly pull myself back up. “No problem, you’ve done shit to me in the past, but you’re cool now.” He says, and then he turns back to the convoy. “We got to get the other out of there, they could die down there.” He continues. “Yeah, but first I got to-“ I say, but then a bullet flies through both of us, and I quickly look back to where the man was dragging me, and I see five men standing there, all brandishing guns, and all looking outraged at us. “GET ON YOUR KNEE’S RIGHT NOW, AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD. IF YOU EVEN THINK OF RUNNING WE WILL KILL YOU.” One of the men says, and he stares us down. “On three I will run to the right, you will run to the left, they will have to choose. 1. 2. 3.” I say, and I start sprinting to the right. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues